


Fangfílico

by Willow_Morgan



Series: Crisol [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Morgan/pseuds/Willow_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos cosas seguras sobre Jaime:</p>
<p>  Le gusta coleccionar vampiros y siempre tropieza con la misma piedra.</p>
<p>  ¿El problema? Esta vez la piedra se le ha incrustado en el zapato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangfílico

Jaime era un cazador de vampiros, pero no uno común. No iba por ahí con un collar de ajos, la mirada inyectada en sangre y una afilada estaca de madera en la mano. No, Jaime tenía una forma muy original de cazar vampiros, él los cazaba con su culo. Jaime movía sus caderas, seducía y follaba con el vampiro que había elegido, a veces permanecía con ellos semanas otras sólo una noche, pero tenia de todos y cada uno de ellos una fotografía. Esas fotografías eran sus trofeos de caza.

Tenía un precioso álbum adornado con colmillos de papel y manchas de sangre falsa, donde mantenía a salvo y cuidada su colección, cada fotografía tenía un apunte con el nombre del vampiro, la fecha en la que había estado con él y una cantidad diferente de colmillos, que indicaban lo bueno que había sido en la cama.

Jaime era un groopie de vampiros, un fan, un vampirófilo o como cada cual quisiera llamarle. Si se le preguntaba cuando empezó su obsesión, Jaime decía que a los ocho años, edad en la que había empezado a leer el cómic de «Bat’s Blood» cuyo vampiro protagonista era un héroe oscuro que rescataba mujeres voluptuosas y desangraba a delincuentes. Jaime se había hecho adicto a la sensación de poder que emanaba del personaje y al crecer había buscado lo mismo, pero en alguien de carne y hueso.

El primer vampiro con el que se lió había sido un don nadie. Jaime se sintió emocionado de tener una relación con él hasta que se dio cuenta de que era tan peligroso como una piedra en el zapato y tan poderoso como un secador de mano. El siguiente había cumplido mejor con sus necesidades, un vampiro motero, de esos que abren las botellas de cerveza con los colmillos y reparten hostias como panes. Lo suyo había durado dos semanas, el motero terminó en la trena por pegar a un poli y Jaime se acabó enrollando con el líder de los motoristas, que por supuesto también era un vampiro.

Lo máximo que Jaime había durado con una de sus presas fueron dos meses, y siempre los cambiaba por una versión más mala y fuerte del anterior. Moteros, pandilleros, ladrones, roqueros y mafiosos… a Jaime sólo le importaba ir subiendo en la escala. ¿Su meta? El vampiro más malo y peligroso que existiera. Los que dejaba atrás, no importaban, él sólo quería sentir cada vez con más intensidad esa sensación de estar en manos de alguien que podía quebrarle como a un palillo.

Ahora estaba saliendo con Carlo, cuarto en jerarquía y primo del Don, de la familia Romano. Jaime había estado extasiado la primera semana, contento la segunda y en esta tercera… había empezado a captar la atención de Donovan MacTear, hermano directo del jefe y por tanto segundo al mando de los MacTear, la familia de la mafia irlandesa más importante del estado.

Ahora mismo Jaime se estaba preparando para ir al pub que Donovan solía frecuentar. Era San Patricio, Carlo estaba fuera por negocios, en el pub la cerveza correría como el agua por un río y él se había comprado unos preciosos short verde esmeralda que enmarcaban a la perfección su culo. Si todo iba bien, cuando Carlo volviera ya no tendría chico y él tendría una nueva fotografía en su álbum.

1

Jaime dejó la bolsa con el equipaje a su lado en el banco y miró la hora en su nuevo y barato reloj analógico. El rolex de oro que le había regalado Carlo estaba en el mismo lugar que la gargantilla de Tiffany’s que le había regalado Donovan. En la tienda de empeños. Había empeñado los numerosos regalos que había recibido a lo largo de todas sus relaciones y había comprado un billete de autobús para largarse de la ciudad, no, del estado. Se marcharía bien lejos y empezaría una nueva vida lejos del caos que él mismo había provocado.

Jaime aún no entendía la razón, porque su relación con Carlo no fue el romance del siglo y estaba seguro de que ya había empezado a tener ganas de perderle de vista, pero al parecer al vampiro italiano se le habían llevado los demonios cuando se enteró de su lío con Donovan. Los italianos rompieron la tregua con los irlandeses y comenzaron una cruenta guerra de mafias. Los latinos apoyaron a los italianos, los rusos a los irlandeses y los chinos… bueno, los chinos permanecieron neutrales, pero eran los únicos, todos los demás se unieron a un bando u a otro.

La policía se estaba volviendo loca tratando de restablecer el orden, la población estaba aterrorizada y no quería salir a la calle, y el alcalde echaba espuma por la boca. La prensa no dejaba de emitir rumores y teorías del por qué de la guerra, la más popular era el robo de un cargamento de drogas. Jaime se preguntaba qué dirían si averiguaran que la peor guerra de mafias de la historia se había producido por un «lio de faldas».

Estaba seguro que si la gente lo averiguaba le buscarían para lincharle o, peor, para entregárselo en bandeja a Carlo o Donovan. Ya sabía que tanto uno como otro habían puesto precio a su cabeza y, lo peor, es que la recompensa era por llevarle vivo e intacto. Jaime no quería ni empezar a pensar porque le querían intacto, seguro que no era ni mucho menos para algo bueno.

Volvió a mirar su reloj. El maldito autobús ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso ¡cinco! Su pellejo en riesgo de ser arrancado de cuajo y convertido en una alfombra, y el conductor decidía que podía llegar tarde. Si Jaime tuviera una pistola y no le necesitara para que condujese, le pegaría un tiro por alterarle los nervios.

Se tiró de los pelos frustrado y se levantó del banco para ir al baño. Tanta tensión le había dado ganas de mear y no parecía que el autobús fuera a llegar pronto. Cogió la bolsa y, cuando iba a entrar en el baño, sintió el frío cañón de una pistola contra su nuca.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte… Jaime?

2

Jaime se movió muy despacio para colocarse un poco más cómodamente en la silla en la que estaba atado. Diez minutos atrás intentó lo mismo, pero sin cuidado y con fuerza, y cuando se había querido dar cuenta, tres cañones, de las tres pistolas, de los tres mastodontes que le vigilaban, le estaban apuntando. Así había aprendido la regla no escrita de «nada de movimientos bruscos cuando estás secuestrado».

El lugar al que le habían traído era un viejo y abandonado almacén, al parecer reciclado a matadero de la mafia, por las evidentes manchas de sangre que había en el suelo, una de las más grandes justo debajo de su silla. Jaime era ateo, pero se sorprendió de la cantidad de oraciones que recordaba de sus visitas dominicales a la parroquia con su madre, cuando las rezó a razón de cinco veces cada una. Llegó a prometer volver a ir a misa todos los domingos si alguna clase de fuerza le ayudaba a salir vivo de este lío. De momento no había recibido ninguna señal que indicara que su espontanea fe en Dios hubiera servido para algo.

Un mercedes de cristales polarizados entró por las puertas abiertas del almacén. Jaime luchó por no vaciarse encima la vejiga mientras veía bajar del coche a Carlo embutido en uno de sus mejores trajes.

—Buenas noches, Jaime, ¿mis hombres te han tratado bien? Espero que estés cómodo, no quiero que después de todo lo que hemos pasado tengas la impresión de que me he vuelto un mal educado.

—No, por supuesto, sé que estás orgulloso de ser todo un caballero —respondió Jaime lamiéndose nerviosamente los labios.

—Bien… ahora vamos a lo importante, quizás te estás preguntando por qué estás aquí. No la razón, claro, eres un chico listo, seguro que tienes claro ese punto…

—Sí, lo sé y lo siento mucho, Carlo, no pensaba que tú…

—¡Silencio! No me importa lo que pensabas, ni quiero tus disculpas, perra. Me traicionaste, a mí nadie me traiciona y sale vivo ¿entiendes?

—En-entiendo… pero yo no quise…

—¡Que calles! —Carlo abofeteó a Jaime—. No creas que la orden de que no te hicieran daño te da alguna esperanza… lo único que significa es que quiero torturarte yo mismo, ten muy claro que no vas a salir de aquí con vida.

Jaime se lamió el labio que Carlo le había roto. Iba a morir, ya habían firmado su sentencia y en lugar de ver su vida pasar por delante, estaba sintiendo como se le hinchaba la polla. Que un vampiro a punto de matarle le estuviera provocando una erección le estaba haciendo pensar que aquellos que le habían dicho que necesitaba terapia, tenían razón.

Carlo se quitó la chaqueta del traje, se arremangó la camisa y sacó la navaja de su abuelo. Jaime no era capaz de oír nada que no fueran los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, pero sí que vio venir la furgoneta negra que se estrelló contra el mercedes de Carlo.

El caos se desató, las balas empezaron a volar y alguien empujó su silla, tirándole con ella al suelo, con la buena fortuna de que la madera se partiera por el golpe y el pudiera deshacerse de las ataduras. Gateó por el suelo evitando las balas, que en dos ocasiones pasaron rozándole, llegó hasta su bolsa y siguió moviéndose con ella.

Sin tener muy claro cómo, consiguió salir sin un sólo agujero del almacén y corrió hasta la carretera. Se inclinó sobre sí mismo, dio gracias al cielo y aseguró que cumpliría su parte yendo a misa. Las luces de un camión iluminaron la carretera y Jaime no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de levantar el pulgar. Si hacía falta saldría de la ciudad a pie, pero si conseguía que le llevaran, mejor.

El camión paró justo en frente suya y la puerta del copiloto se abrió.

—¿Necesitas que te lleven? —La sonrisa del camionero dejó relucir un par de afilados colmillos.

Jaime los miró fijamente durante tres segundos antes de sonreír con coquetería y subirse al camión.

Si el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra… las piedras de Jaime tenían colmillos.


End file.
